1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of raising the level of heavy density lipoproteins (HDL) and reducing the level of light density lipoproteins (LDL) in the blood of human subjects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been well established that the levels of heavy density lipoproteins (HDL) and light density lipoproteins (LDL) in the blood levels of human beings affect the risk of clogging of the arteries, which in turn can lead to myocardial infarctions, that is, heart attacks. HDLs are the "good" cholesterol which help clear artery clogging. Human subjects whose blood levels contain higher levels of HDL are less likely to experience clogging of the arteries than are human subjects who have lower levels of HDL. Conversely, human subjects whose levels of LDL are elevated are more likely to experience clogging of the arteries, and resultant heart disease, as contrasted with patients whose blood levels of LDL are lower.
Each year millions of human beings suffer from the sequelae of hypercholesterolemia. Examples of the afflictions include hypertension, coronary artery disease, congestive heart failure, peripheral vascular disease, aneurysms, and death due at least in part to these conditions. The risk of such diseases can be reduced by increasing the level of HDL in the blood and/or decreasing the level of LDL in the blood.
Epidemeologists have observed that individuals who drank a half liter of red wine per day significantly increased their blood levels of HDL. White wine has no such effects. The main difference between red and white wines is that red wine is fermented along with the grape skins, while white wine is not.
According to the invention, red and white wine were analyzed. The results of this analysis revealed that there are four ingredients with biological activity which are found only in red wine, and not in white wine. These are: caffeic acid, catechin, quercetin, and trans-resveratrol. According to the present invention, it has been determined that trans-resveratrol does indeed increase the level of HDL and reduce the level of LDL in human blood.